1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a request accessing method and a system thereof; and more particularly to a request scheduling method in a PCI-EXPRESS system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuously enhanced performances of the processor and the system, peripheral components interconnect express (PCI Express) is a high performance, general purpose I/O interconnect defined for a wide variety of future computing and communication platforms. In the computer system, a root complex, such as a chipset, is coupled between the endpoint devices and a central processing unit (CPU) through a PCIE bus and PCIE interface. The root complex denotes the root of an I/O hierarchy of the CPU and the connected endpoint devices.